The First Free Donut
by whotookmycheese
Summary: "I wonder thousands of things. Like how do the airplanes stay in the air? Why are headhogs so cute but you can't pet them? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart like a melody can?" she sang the last part. "No, seriously. I wonder why my Mum wants me to marry a man who's never there for Rory and who always promises to come but never does. That's what I'm wondering."


**A/N:** Hello! Hi. This is my first Gilmore Girls -fic. And I've written it about five times and now I have to just publish it or I'll write it till the end of my days. I hope you like it. Please leave me a note, all I want is to become a better writer!

I'm sorry for my bad grammar, English isn't my first language! I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Luke was counting the fun in the dimmed diner when he saw someone walking on the street. He made a gilmbse at the darkhaired woman in a black dress and turned back to his work. He wondered where Rory was as they were normally in town together, but didn't pay that much attention to Lorelai. At least not before he noticed her to stop next to a car and try to open the door. He wouldn't have been interested about that either, but the car happened to be his. For a moment he followed her dancing infront of the door, dropping the keys twice, putting her handback on the ground to try again and becoming more and more furstrated as the door didn't open. Then he left his work and went out.

"Lorelai?"

She jumped and dropped the keys again. She bent to pick them up and glanced at him her face upside down a big smile into her face.

"Oh hey, Luke!"

"What are you doing?" he asked. She straightened her back and wiped a lock of curly hair behind her ear.

"Trying to get into my car. But my key's broken", she jingled the keyring.

"You sure it's the key?" he asked. He somewhat enjoyed the situation; he didn't get often a change to make her feel ashamed.

"Okay, it could also be the lock that's broken", she shrugged like it didn't really matter which one was broken. "I don't know anything about cars."

"So you're sure it's not the fact that it's the wrong car?"

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at the car.

"Oh!" she said gleefully and swirled back to him with a great grin on her face. "It is! How did you know that?"

"Because that's my car", he said.

"You're so clever", she cooed and stepped closer, making Luke take a step backwards just in case. "Have I ever told you how clever you are? You're like... like Will Hunting and Houdini in one package", she wobbled. "Maybe not Will Hunting though. I mean he was really clever. Not offence, but you're not as clever as Will Hunting. Do you like math?"

"Have you been drinking?" Luke asked. It was actually quite unnecessary question. Lorelai giggled.

"Why yes I have, Luke. I started drinking about an hour before I got to my parents. I", she laughed a little, but it sounded wrong; forced, "named a strawberry Pearl. Mum didn't like it, no surprise there; she doesn't like anything I do", she bent to collect her handback from the ground. It was open and everything fell out. She cursed, which surpsised Luke as he had never heard her curse, and kneeled to pick her things up. Luke bent to help her and picked up a back of oreos, halfeaten chockolatebarn, a back of makeup, a t-shirt, back of pantyhoes and one sock.

"Why do you -, never mind", he said and gave the stuff back to Lorelai, who stowed it in her back. He really didn't want to know what else was in there and was more than grateful that he hadn't found any ladythings. They stood, Lorelai still trying to get everything in the back.

"You want some coffee?" he found himself asking.

"Oh, you found the magicword", Lorelai sighed. "I'd love to have some coffee."

She followed him to the diner and sat at the counter.

"So", Luke said as he poured the rest of the coffee left in the pot into a cup. "Where's Rory?"

"With Christopher", Lorelai said and took the cup gratefully.

"Who's Chritopher?" Luke asked and hoped he wasn't Rory's boyfriend; she was way too young to have a boyfriend.

"Rory's dad."

"Rory has a father?" the question just dropped from his lips. Of course he knew Rory had a father, he just never thought about it. He might have once thought him to be some random guy who had dissapeared before Lorelai even knew about the pregnancy, but that was about it.

"Who do you think I am, Virgin Mary? Of course Rory has a father!" she took five long shugs of coffee. "And don't my parents just love him! Seriously, you should hear Mum talking about him", she took a fake smile, straightened her posture and started to speak with a high, upthight voice. "'Christopher's so smart and wonderful, Lorelai. You should marry him, Lorelai. Rory needs her both parents, Lorelai.' It drives me crazy!" she banged her forehead against the counter. "Ouch."

Without a word, Luke lifted the dome that covered the donuts, took one of them, palced it on a plate and gave to Lorelai. She looked at it curiously.

"What's this?"

"A donut."

"Yes, I can see it's a donut", Lorelai said. "But -"

"It's on the house."

"But", she continued louder. "What's it doing there? I didn't ask for a donut."

"Okay, you don't have to eat it", Luke said and reached his hand to take it away.

"No!" Lorelai said surprisingly loudly and slapped his hand. "Don't touch my donut!" and after that she growled, really growled. Luke couldn't fight the smile, but he did roll his eyes. There was a moment of silence, during which Lorelai eat the donut with huge bites. If it was anyone else, exept maybe Rory, he would've been worried she might choke. But this was Lorelai, who eat tons of takeout food and drank more coffee than anyone he knew and looked still gorgeous in the dress that flattered her shape.

"One thing I wonder -"

Luke turned his thoughts away from Lorelai's eatinghabits to the woman herself.

"Just one?"

"No. I wonder thousands of things. Like how do the airplanes stay in the air? Why are headhogs so cute but you can't pet them? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart like a melody can?" she sang the last part. "No, seriously. I wonder why my Mum wants me to marry a man who's never there for Rory and who always promises to come but never does. That's what I'm wondering."

Luke didn't know how to responde to that, so he remind silent. Lorelai shook her head.

"I wish I had your parents", she said in a low voice.

"My parents are dead", Luke said numbly.

"I know."

He opened his mouth and closed it again. Lorelai looked up at her, but this time she didn't smile. Her incredibly blue eyes were different than usual; they were lacking their spark. For a split second Luke felt burning anger towards Lorelai's parents, whom he had never met, for causing this to their daughter.

"Thanks, Luke", Lorelai said suddenly. "I just needed... coffee."

"Sure", he said. "Come on. You better go home", he rounded the counter and took a hold of her arm. She let him walk her oustide like a little girl.

"My car's that way", she said, pointing at the gazebo and then moving her arm so that she pointed at the diner. "Somewhere", she frowned. "I'm not sure where. Did you see me come by a car?"

"I'll drive you", Luke said patiently, opened the cardoor and helped Lorelai to climb in. She sat nicely on her spot. "Put your seatbelt on", he said, closed the door and went to the drivers seat. Lorelai had not blucked herself. She was looking through his glove compartment. Luke closed it and reached over her to pull the seatbelt on her.

"Okay, you're good now", he said, put his own seatbelt on and started the car. Lorelai didn't say a word and when he looked at her, she was leaning her forehead against the window. He let her be silent. It gave him time to think what just had happened. He had known Lorelai about two years now, but he had never seen her in this bad condition. He felt like he needed to say something to cheer her up, to hear her laugh and tease him, to see her eyes sparkle again. But he wasn't good at things like this, had never been. She was the most annoying, loud, insufferable, beautiful, funny, clever, succesful, selfconfident woman he had ever met. And he was the guy who poured her coffee. And it was good as it was, he didn't want it to be anything else. Suddenly Lorelai rised her head.  
"Where're you taking me?"

"Home."

"But I don't wanna go home", she protested.

"Too bad, because that's where I'm taking you."

"Isn't there somewhere a high hill where we can see the whole town from and have sex in the car?"

Luke almost drove to the sidewalk.

"What?"

Lorelai laughed, and maybe his embaracement was worth the sound. She didn't say anything more of the matter, which he was grateful for, and soon after that he parked the car on her driveway. He went to open the door for her and she, as she was leaning against the door, fell out. He chaught her before she hit the ground. Her hands laid on his chest and dropped to his stomack. She smiled.

"Someone's been working out", she flirted smiling up at him and put her hands to his neck. He wondered if she was going to kiss him and how he should react if she did - should he kiss back? Surely not - when her hands dropped to his arms and she rised her eyebrows teasingly. "Oh, feel that! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Superluke!" she rised her hands in the air and swirled around. Luke stopped her before she'd fall. He smiled to the woman in his arms and shook his head, partly saddened, partly amused; he didn't know which one more.

"Come one, Lois. Let's get you to bed."


End file.
